


They Call Me Slick...

by KageKiri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, So much slick, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKiri/pseuds/KageKiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A struggling artist, Stiles signs up at the slick bank hoping to make some easy money selling a couple bottles of his slick a few times a month. What he doesn’t expect is one Derek Hale offering him a steady income and a place to stay in exchange for 24/7 access.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Me Slick...

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh… I'm sorry? I couldn't not. Of all the things in the fanfic community that don't exist in really life omega slick is probably my favorite and I have no idea why.

“Scotty! How are you, bud?” Stiles flopped onto his desk chair and gave a tired grin at the man that was smiling at him from the computer.

“Hey man, you look exhausted.” Scott said, happy expression morphing into concern.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, muffling a yawn with his hand, “painting hasn’t really been going anywhere lately, I had to pick up a couple of extra shifts at work.”

“Closing shifts? Stiles! You’re not supposed to do that, you know how it messes with your sleep schedule.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, _mom_. How’s school?”

“Good! First year’s pretty easy.” Scott’s expression of concern didn’t fade when he saw Stiles yawn again. “Are you sure you don’t want to come here? You can still paint and Allison and I wouldn’t charge you rent.”

“Dude, it hasn’t even been a year since we left college, I’ve barely even been in New York for six months, I can’t give up so early!”

“But you look exhausted, and New York’s even more expensive than California.”

“You don’t think I can do it Scotty?” Stiles asked, widening his eyes, sticking out his lower lip, and stuttering over the last word.

Immediately Scott’s expression gentled and he switched to his soothing Alpha voice, “Of course you can do it buddy, these things just take time.”

Stiles let out a peal of laughter, sticking his tongue out at Scott when he groaned.

“Goddammit Stiles, you know I hate when you do that!” Scott said, face turning red.

“Yeah I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Stiles said, still giggling helplessly.

“But seriously, if you need anything, or you just want me to uh, talk, you know you can call me anytime, right?”

Stiles stopped giggling and looked at his long-time friend fondly, “Yeah Scott, I know, thanks.

“Okay cool, so what’s bothering you?”

Stiles jerked in his seat, “What? How- I mean, nothing’s bothering me, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Stiles,” Scott said, “I know that fidgeting. Spit it out, you know you’re going to tell me eventually.”

“I, uhh, I may have gotten a call from the bank today…”

Scott’s brows furrowed, “The bank?”

“Not _the_ bank, the other bank… You remember that place I applied to when I first got here?” Stiles asked nervously.

Scott’s eyes widened, “You mean that place we agreed you weren’t going to apply to because you’re not a _prostitute_?” Scott hissed out.

“Hey! Don’t say it like that, it’s not like I’m selling myself for sex.”

“Yeah, you’re just selling your slick to creepy, old alphas! How is that any better? Stiles if it’s that bad just come home, you don’t need to resort to this kind of stuff.” Scott said desperately.

“Hey whoa, I’m not like _starving_ or anything. This kind of thing just pays really well; I could drop some shifts at the café and really focus on my painting.”

“Stiles you don’t know what kind of people those alphas are! What if a Feral gets your scent and they come after you? You don't know what kind of security that place has. I’ve heard horror stories; your dad has _seen_ horrible things happen, Stiles you-”

“Hey! Maybe if you stopped yelling at me for 5 seconds I could tell you that I’m planning on signing an exclusive contract with one person, and only after I’ve met them and had dad run a background check on them. I get paid to exchange a couple of bottles of slick and I don’t have to be so fucking tired all the time. I don’t see the down side, it’s not like I’m doing anything with the stuff.”

Scott perked up, “You’re gonna tell your dad?”

“Well, no, I’ll just tell him I’m applying to be the guy’s housekeeper or something. I don’t know, I’ll figure something out.”

“Fine.” Scott muttered, “But I still don’t like it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Of course you don’t. Well anyway, some guy apparently likes how I taste. I’m meeting him on Friday.”

Scott’s face scrunched up, “He likes how you… taste? How did he-”

“I don’t know Scott, I didn’t ask!” Stiles interrupted, face turning red.

Scott’s face filled with horror, “Do you think they just line them up like shot glasses? And the alpha’s just sitting in a room, drinking down random omegas’ weeks-old slick?”

“Oh my god, Scott, stop it!” Stiles yelled with dismay, throwing a pillow at the laptop screen.

~*~*~

Stiles fluttered around the waiting room nervously, switching between babbling at the receptionist and fidgeting in a chair. When a woman finally came to collect him he shot up from his chair so fast it fell over.

“Uh…” Stiles muttered, quickly righting the chair, “sorry, I’m nervous.”

The woman smile seemed more like a grimace as she assured him that it was no problem and led him into a room.

“So, where’s the other guy?” Stiles asked, looking around the small room that simply consisted of two loveseats around a square table, which held a pitcher of water and a few glasses.

“He should be arriving shortly, I wanted to make sure you were comfortable first. Why don’t you take a seat?” The woman sharply gestured to one of the small couches.

“That’s cool, I’d rather stand,” Stiles said as he started to pace around the room. Stiles absently noted that the woman hadn’t given her name but he didn’t bother to ask. If the scent in the room was anything to go by, Stiles hadn’t done anything but annoy her at this point.

“You know I can smell that right?” Stiles said abruptly, spinning around at the woman who was still attempting not to look irritated.

“I’m sorry?” She asked politely.

“I can smell that you’re irritated. I know that everyone’s always talking about alpha senses but omega senses are just as good; I don’t know why everyone always forgets that. It makes things _really_ awkward when their scents are saying one thing but they’re still trying to act like they’re feeling something else.” Stiles replied, giving the woman a pointed look.

The woman flushed and stammered, “O-of course. I apologize; I’ll just go see where Mr. Hale is shall I?”

Stiles sighed in relief when she shuffled out the door; her increasing irritation had been doing nothing to calm his nerves. He flopped onto one of the couches, only to straighten up when the door opened. Instead of the woman from before, a beautiful redheaded woman stepped in. Stiles jumped to his feet but before he could get his question out he was interrupted.

“I apologize for my colleague Mr. Stilinski. My name is Lydia Martin and I’ll be overseeing the rest of today’s meeting.”

“Oh,” said Stiles, both disappointed and relieved that this wasn’t the alpha he was supposed to meet, “it’s okay. I didn’t get her in trouble, did I?”

“Of course not, Ms. Clark is simply new, so someone with more experience is needed to handle negotiations.”

“Okay…” Stiles said, drifting off into an awkward silence. The silence was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door and Ms. Martin gave him a quick glance before opening it. The man who walked through it had Stiles stuttering over his next inhale. Scott was way _way_ off when he said he was going to be entertaining a greasy, old man. Stiles found himself wanting to bend over and present himself just from the sight of the young, fit alpha. The man had similarly frozen when he caught sight of Stiles, but the surprise was quickly covered by a smirk as the man sauntered over to him.

“Derek Hale,” the man said, offering his hand with a more tempered smile, “feel free to call me Derek.”

“Stiles,” Stiles said, grasping the larger hand on autopilot, “Stiles Stilinski, and same.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t react to the strange name.

“Well!” Ms. Martin said, clapping her hands together and causing Stiles to jerk his hand free, “Why don't we get started?”

She walked primly to one of the couches and settled on the edge. Derek joined her, while Stiles took the couch across from them.

“Sooo,” Stiles started, looking at Derek, “what kind of arrangement are you looking for here?”

The other man settled back and folded his hands in his lap. “I’ll be as straightforward as I can here. I’ve been looking for the perfect omega slick for a long time now. Work is very stressful for me and nothing settles me down better. That being said, I’m well aware that the potency decreases the more time passes, so I’d like to be able to access it fresh.”

“Access it fresh?” Stiles repeated, “so like, you want me to come over to your place and bottle it up every week?”

“No Stiles,” Derek said, leaning forward over his crossed hands, “I want to access it straight from the source.”

“Straight from the-” Stiles’ eyes widened as he finally registered what the other man was implying. Blushing fiercely his eyes flicked over to Ms. Martin who was calmly watching the exchange. “Whoa, wait! I thought I was just going to be sending you bottles of the stuff a few times a month, once a week at the most.”

“If nothing else is possible then I’ll have to settle for that, but it’s really not preferred and I doubt it would satisfy me for too long,” Derek had a look of disgust on his face just at the thought.

“So then, what exactly are you asking me to do?”

“I want you to come live with me. I have a very large apartment, so you would have plenty of space. You wouldn’t have to pay for food or rent, and of course, I would be paying you every month.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, free food and rent? That would mean Stiles could quite his job and spend all his time on his art.

“Of course, in return I would expect full access. Ten times a day at least.”

That snapped Stiles out of his thoughts and he gaped at the other man. “T-ten times a day? That’s insane!”

Derek scowled, “No it’s not. That’s-”

“Besides,” Stiles cut him off, “won’t that gross you out?”

Derek just looked at him in confusion.

“You know,” Stiles said, glancing again at Lydia who was still just silently watching them, “putting your tongue, uh, _there_.”

Derek just looked more confused, “Is there something I should know about?”

Stiles flushed. While male alphas and betas were relatively similar biologically, the main differences being larger muscle mass, a knot, and increased semen production, male omegas differed greatly from both alphas and betas. Instead of a GI tract that expelled waste from the body, male omegas had a small stomach that connected to the mouth and a uterus that connected to the anus. The bacteria in their stomachs completely dissolved any solid food so that all waste could be expelled through the urinary system that functioned in essentially the same way as alphas and betas.

“I meant by association,” Stiles hissed out, “Scott always forgets that I don't-” Stiles cut himself off, flicking his eyes back to Ms. Martin.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he said, turning to face her, “can you please leave? This is embarrassing enough without someone sitting and silently watching.”

Ms. Martin just gave a dismissive toss of her hair, “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Policy dictates that I sit through both the negotiation and the sampling to ensure that both parties get a fair treatment.”

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but was distracted, “…sampling?”

“Of course, Mr. Hale will want to ensure that there was no… misunderstanding before singing any contracts.”

Stiles just stared at the two of them in surprise before abruptly standing up.

“Look, I think there’s been a mistake. I was honestly just expecting to have to bottle up some slick every couple weeks. I wasn’t planning on all… this.” Stiles said, waving his hand in Derek’s general direction, “I think I’m just gonna head home.”

“Wait!” Derek shouted, standing up as Stiles paused in front of the door, “Lydia, get out.”

“I can’t just-” she started protesting.

“Now!” Derek growled, cutting her off and glaring pointedly at the door.

“Fine,” she huffed out, “but my superiors better not find out about this.” She left quickly, shutting the door behind her loudly.

“Look dude,” Stiles started, shifting awkwardly on his feet, “I still don’t think-”

“Please,” Derek said, gesturing to the couch, “let’s just talk about it.”

Stiles sighed before turning around and slumping back into the couch. Derek flashed a quick smile before he too, sat back down.

“To address your first question, no I won’t be ‘grossed out.’ I’m well aware of how a male omega’s body works.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, nodding slowly, “but ten times a day is impossible. I don’t know if you’ve done this before, but there’s no way I can handle that everyday. Not unless every time is only like a minute long.”

Derek was shaking his head, “I haven’t done this before. I told you, yours is the first slick here that I liked. If not ten, then how many?”

“Umm, three?”

“No,” Derek replied instantly, “No way. Eight.”

“Four.”

“Eight.”

“Dude,” Stiles said shaking his head, “that’s not how negotiations work. You say seven, then I say five, then you say six, and then we argue for a bit before settling on five because six is a gross number and there’s no way it’s going to win.”

Derek closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before letting out a sigh of defeat.

“Fine. No time limit.”

“Okay,” Stiles agreed after a moment of thought, how long could Derek possibly spend with his tongue shoved up his ass anyways, “but you have to stop if I say I’m uncomfortable.”

“Of course,” Derek said, looking offended, “I’m not going to force you.”

“Cool,” Stiles said, looking down at his hands.

“Does that happen often?”

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Do you normally get… uncomfortable?”

“Uhh, I don’t know, I’ve never done it before.”

“Oh.” Derek said, quickly covering his surprise with a mild expression, but not before Stiles saw a quick flash of pleasure across his face.

“So,” Stiles said, shifting in his seat when nothing more was said, “is that it then.”

“Not quite,” Derek said, the look on his face saying he knew perfectly well that Stiles hadn’t forgotten.

Stiles flushed, “Do you have a cup or something, then? And where’s the bathroom?” Stiles looked around, wondering if he was supposed to go outside or something.

“You have to do it here,” Derek said, “I have to know you’re not cheating.”

“…cheating? How… never mind. So what do I do? Because despite what we just talked about I’m not really comfortable with you sticking your face in my ass right now.”

Derek cleared his throat, shifting slightly where he was seated. “That’s not- I just need to try it. You can use your finger and let me taste it, or something else if you’d prefer.”

“Uhh, okay,” Stiles said, standing up and taking a few steps away because while he’d been sporting a chub the entire time he’d been talking to Derek, he was far from dripping slick. He spun around and tried to think of something arousing, but feeling Derek’s eyes on his back just made him feel uncomfortable.

He turned back around and took a step towards Derek, who straightened up expectantly, nostrils flaring.

“Sorry dude, it’s not working.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek muttered distractedly, “and you were aroused when I walked in, I could smell it.”

“I mean yeah, you’re hot,” Stiles said, turning red, “but right now this is way more awkward and embarrassing than it is arousing.”

“Let me help then.”

“Uhh,” Stiles stalled, for once at a loss for words.

“If we do this I’m going to have to know how to help anyway.”

“Okay,” Stiles swallowed, stepping in front of Derek, “you only need to taste a little, right?”

Derek nodded, gaze fixed on Stiles’ stomach where it was eye level. Stiles lifted his t-shirt slightly so that the skin right above his hipbone was exposed, “Bite me.”

Derek head jerked up, staring at Stiles with his mouth slightly opened.

“Don't,” Stiles groaned, blushing in embarrassment, “just don’t, okay? You want to get me wet, then biting is the best way to do it.”

Swallowing, Derek wrapped both hands around the back to Stiles’ thighs for stability, just below his ass. Leaning forward, he sniffed lightly at the exposed skin.

“Oh,” Stiles murmured, eyes fluttering as large hands gripped his thighs, “actually, you might not-”

Stiles cut himself off with a strangled moan as Derek latched onto the exposed skin, biting down hard enough for Stiles to feel sharp pricks of heat spread from the area. Almost instantly Stiles felt a drop of slick run down his thighs. Nostrils flaring, Derek tightened his grip, causing another strangled moan to escape Stiles, before releasing him and sitting upright.

“Great,” Stiles squeaked out, voice cracking, “yep.” He unceremoniously shoved a hand down the back of his jeans, wetting the tips of his fingers, before pulling them out and presenting them to Derek.

With a shaking hand Derek grabbed Stiles by the wrist, flicking a pupil-blown gaze upwards, before wrapping his lips around the tips of Stiles’ index and middle finger. Stiles gasped as Derek’s eyes flashed red, before he let out a deep rumble and shoved Stiles’ fingers further into his mouth.

Stiles just stared as Derek released his fingers only to shove his tongue in between the webbing between his fingers, desperately searching for traces of slick anywhere else.

“Stiles,” Derek groaned, voice sounding wrecked even though he hadn’t had more than two of Stiles’ fingers in his mouth.

“Stiles please,” Derek turned desperate eyes towards him, still mouthing at Stiles’ hand.

Unable to stop himself, Stiles pulled his hand away from Derek, ignoring his anxious groan, only to shove it back down his pants, scooping through the slick that was now positively gushing from his hole. Derek grabbed his hand before it was even fully out of his pants and brought it hastily to his mouth, lapping at the liquid in his palm.

Stiles moaned, cock straining against his jeans even though Derek touched nothing but his arm. He went back to sucking on Stiles’ fingers, before pulling them out to chase a trickle of slick that slid down Stiles’ forearm. Once that was gone Derek turned to him again with pleading eyes. Mesmerized, Stiles’ hand was on its way into his pants for a third time before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jumping in surprise, Stiles quickly took a few steps back, trying to regulate his breathing back to normal. He grimaced as he felt his cheeks squelch wetly with each step he took. Across from him, Derek was attempting to compose himself, but he couldn’t seem to stop licking his lips or inhaling the scent in the air.

“Everything seems to be in order,” Derek said, voice like gravel, “I’ll send Lydia a copy of the contract for you to look over.”

Opening his mouth, but having no words to say, Stiles shut it with a click before nodding and practically running out the door.


End file.
